Alicia Rivera
Alicia Rivera is the beta of the Pretty Committee. Her best friends are Massie Block, Dylan Marvil, Kristen Gregory and later in the books, Claire Lyons. Background Alicia is the daughter of Len Rivera and Nadia Rivera. She is known as an exotic beauty, because of her dark hair, tan skin and big boobs. In early books (Revenge of the Wannabes) she tries to make a clique like Massie's, but ends up almost losing her true friends. Almost every Briarwood boy wants to date Alicia and her tag-along friend Olivia Ryan. The Series ''Best Friends For Never Alicia befriends Olivia Ryan (who is not a member of the Pretty Committee) at Massie & Claire's boy-girl Halloween party. Massie and Claire make a bet that Massie can't shop for a month and Claire can't re-wear any of her clothes (including her Keds). Because Massie is unable to shop, she was at a loss at what to wear, so she and the rest of the Pretty Committee wear revealing Halloween costumes to school. After this, Principal Burns informs the students that they will be wearing uniforms to school from now on and any group of girls can design them. Alicia and Olivia team up for the OCD "Fashion Week Uniform Contest" and propose that the students wear Ralph Lauren blazers, jeans and strappy sandals. Massie, Dylan, Kristen and Claire team up together and go against Alicia & Olivia where they get more hits. In a desperate attempt, Alicia cheats by switching the P.C.'s ballots to her. Massie discovers what Alicia has done, but doesn't say anything to her and chooses to lay low & strike later. In the end, the Pretty Committee (which now features Claire replacing Alicia) confronts the principal about what Alicia did and convinces her not to switch to uniforms so they don't have to wear Alicia's outfits. Revenge of the Wannabes Alicia decides to form the Unbelievably Pretty Committee with Olivia and they recruit Strawberry McAdams and Kori Gedman to join them. She also manages to get a modeling contract with "Teen People" for their holiday edition, but everything flops when Massie crashes Alicia's modeling party. Alicia ends up making amends with Massie and rejoins the Pretty Committee. She ultimately abandons Strawberry and Kori, but still remains friends with Olivia. Alicia attempts to set up Claire and Cam, who like each other, but Massie (who has a crush on Cam) gets in the way. She falls for Cam's older brother, Harris (who is four years older than her) and tries to make him like her by getting him free tickets to the Strokes concert, but Harris ends up taking another girl to the concert and Alicia realizes that she'll never have a shot with him. Invasion of the Boy Snatchers After a long vacation in Spain, Alicia returns home with her cousin, Nina, who begins attending OCD with her, but she's later revealed to be a thief as she not only steals items from most of the girls at OCD, she steals the Pretty Committee's crushes as well. In a subplot, Alicia ends up doing something about her crush, a new student named Josh Hotz and in the end, she humiliates Nina, sending her back to Spain. Claire ends up kissing Josh by accident, but Alicia is unaware of this and still likes Josh. The Pretty Committee Strikes Back The Pretty Committee heads off on a camping trip with the boys from Briarwood. When Alicia discovers that Claire kissed Josh, she gives Claire a taste of her own medicine by not giving Claire's "Change of Plans" note to Cam and tries to kiss him. In the end, the girls end up getting expelled from OCD because they ran away from the field trip chaperones: Dylan's mother Merri-Lee and Mr. Myner. Dial L for Loser Alicia, Massie and Claire head to Hollywood with the hopes of winning a role in the movie "Dial L for Loser." When Claire starts getting attention, Alicia and Massie become amateur reporters on behalf of "The Daily Grind" and plan to expose her. She and Massie lie and trash Claire's bathroom with items such as tampons & athlete's foot cream, and also claim that Claire has body & beauty issues. After that, Alicia and Massie invited to the house of Claire's co-star and end up on the cover of "US Weekly," but then they discover that the photographer was just getting embarrassing photos of them (such as Alicia with a booger in her nose and Massie picking a wedgie). Later, the girls make up in the hotel room as they bond over the free clothes that were given to Claire. When they come home, there are cutouts of Alicia & Massie made by the girls of OCD. It's Not Easy Being Mean When the girls return from Hollywood, Claire becomes an idol to the girls of OCD because of her new movie which upsets Massie, so she kicks Claire out of the Pretty Committee. Massie and the rest of the P.C. have to find a key to obtain the most glamorous clubhouse, but unlike any other year, the 8th grade alpha Skye Hamilton decides to change things and make it the competition into a race by giving this message to more than one committee. Alicia tries to help Massie get the key by getting a list of boys that Skye has kissed, but when Claire finds it underneath Chris's bed, Massie lets Claire back into the Pretty Committee, but Layne has to join their sleepover. Sealed with a Diss At first, the girls don't understand what's so good about the room, but then they discover the television that shows the boys from their ESP class & they even ditch class to escape the room. At first, Alicia is bothered by Josh's freakishly clean room, but she starts developing a relationship with him after discovering that his sister was the one who did all of the cleaning. At the end of the book, Alicia is the only person with a legitimate date to Skye's party. Alicia (Summer Collection) Alicia goes to Spain on summer vacation expecting to hang out with Nina's older twin sisters, but they ditch her and become GR girls. She accidentally runs into a statue that is treasured by Spain and finds herself having to pay off the bill by working with Alicia. Alicia also deals with an annoying boy who keeps wanting to talk to her. In the end, she becomes friends with Nina and discovers who the annoying guy was & they fall in love with each other. Bratfest at Tiffany's When Alicia sees Josh, she's reluctant to hang out with him because she swore off boys in the 8th grade, but is unable to resist the temptation and begins secretly seeing him. When Massie discovers that Alicia is dating Josh, she kicks Alicia out of the Pretty Committee, but she ends up re-joining them by the end of the book. P.S. I Loathe You In order to stalk her crush, Dempsey Solomon, Massie forms a cheerleading squad called The Socc-Hers. Alicia is thrilled about this, but not for long. She tries to give Massie ideas for cheer routines, but Massie refuses to listen to her, so she forms her own cheerleading squad called the Heart Nets. Near the end of the book, Massie finds out about the Heart Nets and kicks Alicia out of the Socc-Hers & the Pretty Committee. Alicia tries to explain that she's only trying to be the alpha in dance, but Massie doesn't listen and leaves. Boys R Us Tired of Massie's controlling ways, Alicia quits the Pretty Committee. In the beginning of the book, Principal Burns announces that the Briarwood School has reopened which leaves Alicia's cheerleading squad, the Heart-Nets with no purpose, so she decides to form a boy-girl clique called The Soul M8s which includes herself, Dylan, Kristen, Claire, Derrick Harrington (Dylan's new crush\boyfriend), Cam, Josh and Dempsey. Even though Massie's new clique, MAC is beating Alicia's clique, she plans group activities which end up failing. Alicia plans a dinner party for the Soul-M8s which also fails when they leave for Massie's charity. In the end, the Pretty Committee reforms in Bark Jacobs (the store that belongs to the mother of Massie's new crush, Landon Crane). These Boots are Made For Stalking When Alicia realizes that she doesn't like Josh because they were the same clothing size, she upgrades to a 9th grader. [[My Little Phony|''My Little Phony]] Alicia is not allowed to shop between Thanksgiving and Christmas if she wants to go to the Spanish Rivera. She also never leaves Massie's side. ''A Tale of Two Pretties Alicia gets her fortune told by Hermia (the woman who predicted that the Pretty Committee would come together in the first place) and finds out that she will be the alpha of the Pretty Committee which scares her. In the end, Massie moves to England and Alicia becomes the new alpha of the Pretty Committee. Personality Alicia is both pretty and mean, just like Massie. She loves to gossip, and is usually leading in gossip points. Adults love her "sweet" personality, and she's a flirt around boys. It is shown that Alicia wants to be a reporter when she grows up, though she is pretty enough for modeling. Alicia also knows a lot about law because her father is a famous and wealthy lawyer. She's also sneaky and "Alicias" her way into things. Her dream is to win Massie's throne one day and rule the Pretty Committee, although this changes after she discovers that being alpha is hard in ''Boys R Us. One of Alicia's hobbies is to dance at Body Alive Dance Studio Squad (also known as B.A.D.S.S.) Family Alicia Rivera's family is the wealthiest of the whole Pretty Committee and has the largest house. She is Spanish and Caucasian. Her dad, Len Rivera is a lawyer and her mom is former Spanish model Nadia Rivera. Her maternal cousins live in Spain and consist of Nina, Celia & Isobel. Massie has been known to make fun of Alicia and call her "Fannish", or fake Spanish (although that doesn't make sense because Alicia is still half Spanish) because of Len changing his last name "Rivers" to "Rivera" so that Nadia's parents would bless their marriage. Love Life Charmed and Dangerous: The Rise of the Pretty Committee-''' In the prequel of the clique, Alicia is seen fake-flirting with Cam Fisher and Derrick Harrington, but she doesn't actually appear to like them. [[The Clique|'''The Clique- ]]Alicia and the rest of the clique dance with cute boys at the OCD benefit, but it is unknown who Alicia dances with and if she crushed on him that night. [[Best Friends For Never |'Best Friends For Never'- ]]Alicia and Olivia are rumored to like Derrick Harrington, who they chased around the Halloween party all night and then emailed and texted him all throughout the week. It is unknown if she actually likes him, though. [[Revenge of the Wannabes |'Revenge of the Wannabes'- ]]Alicia flirts with Harris Fisher, Cam's older brother. Eventually Harris only used her to get concert tickets and was going out with an older girl named Angela. Invasion of the Boy Snatchers- Alicia develops a crush on Josh Hotz and plans on asking him to the Valentines Dance, but Alicia's sexy older cousin Nina steals him for her own. At the end of the book, Claire kisses Josh, and Alicia doesn't find out- yet. [[The Pretty Committee Strikes Back |'The Pretty Committee Strikes Back'- ]]Alicia finds out Claire kissed Josh, so she tries to kiss Cam Fisher only to make Claire jealous. Josh still likes Claire but Claire likes Cam, so Josh starts to like Alicia. [[Sealed with a Diss |'Sealed with a Diss'- ]]Alicia, after spying on the boys through ESP, dismisses Josh for having a bizzarely clean room. Then it is revealed that Josh's sister is the one that cleans his room. So Alicia starts liking him again; she and Josh go to eighth grade alpha Skye Hamilton's Famous Couples end-of-the-year party. She and Josh are the only couples in the Pretty Committee that don't break up at the party. 'Alicia (Summer Collection)-' Over summer break in Spain, Alicia falls for !jI! the Spanish celebrity, but he is never mentioned again in the series when she returns back to Westchester in August. 'Bratfest at Tiffany's-' Alicia and Josh secretly start dating and she doesn't want Massie to know because The Pretty Committee is on a boyfast. Massie finds out and kicks Alicia out of the clique briefly, but Alicia is then allowed to rejoin when Massie calls off the boyfast. 'These Boots Are Made for Stalking-' Alicia and the rest of The Pretty Committee (besides Claire) upgrade to ninth-grade crushes, and Alicia starts to like one of Landon Crane's friends. Appearance Alicia is stunningly beautiful. Alicia is describled as having perfect tan skin. Her beautiful eyes are dark brown and super sexy. Alicia always wears Ralph Lauren and is skinny. Her long hair is usually wavy or straight and is said at first to be "dark and glossy". In many of the first books, Alicia has been described as having black hair, but in My Little Phony, her hair is described as brown. Also in the film, Alicia is portrayed as a brunette. She also has C-cup boobs, which she is self-conscious about (though girls wish for them and guys like them). Harris Fisher, Claire's crush's older brother in the third book, was staring at her huge boobs, directly at them. She doesn't want her boobs, and once offered her friend Olivia them. Almost everyone she meets ends up staring at them, and when she feels self-conscious, she often crosses her arms. Trivia *Alicia's favorite words are "point," "heart," "opposite of," "Done, done, and DONE!" and "given." *When she comes back from Spain, she overuses Spanish words such as "loco," "amigo," and "fiesta." *She hates running and any form of sports, except dancing and cheerleading. *At OCD, she has her own newscast and reports the news for their lunchtime news brief. *At first when Claire saw her in a picture in Massie's room, she asked if the girl (who was Alicia) was a model. *She takes dance lessons and feels that it is the only thing she is better than Massie at. *She and Olivia Ryan are known as "The Twenty" since they're both tens, Alicia being the exotic and sultry beauty, and Olivia being the all-American hottie. *Her signature scent is Angel perfume. *Her favorite designer is Ralph Lauren. *She's conscious of her huge boobs, even though the boys love them, and the Pretty Committee makes a lot of references to her C-cups (which were referred to once as B-cups). *Massie thinks she has bad shoe sense when she comes back from Spain (i.e. open-toed boots). *Her real last name is Rivers, not Rivera, her dad changed it to make Alicia's grandparents approve of him marrying their daughter (Alicia's mom). Alicia is humiliated and cries when Massie finds out in Revenge of the Wannabees. *She is described as an "rare and exotic beauty." *Occasionally, she shows emotion about Massie's treatment to her. *She is thought to be the prettiest of the Pretty Committee. *She gets almost any guy she wants. * In two of the books, she tries to form a clique. In Revenge of the Wannabes, she fails to make a clique called The Unbelievably Pretty Committee, and in Boys R Us, she makes BOCD's first boy-girl clique, the Soul M8s, which also failed. She wants to be an alpha but doesn't really have what it takes. She is also not as self-centered as Massie is. * She plans to be a TMZ gossip anchor in the future. * She is modeled by Samantha Betzag in the Clique book covers. * She is the beta (or second in command) of the Pretty Committee. * Alicia wishes she was Alpha (or in charge) Of the Pretty Committe, but in "Boys R Us" she realizes that being Alpha is hard work. * Alicia trys to start her own Clique in "Boys R Us", called the Soul M8s, but she ultimately fails. * Her model and actress portrayers have the same first name (Samantha). * She is possibly the captain of the Body Alive Dance Studio Squad because Skye is at Alphas, and Alicia is her backup. *It is said throughout the books that she has the big boobs, yet in the movie, Claire has bigger boobs. Gallery aliciariverasummer.jpg Alicia 2.jpg The clique.PNG Prequel alicia.jpg 9780316052719_388X586.jpg 9780316055376_388X586.jpg 9780316006835_388X586.jpg ggggggg.jpg gfda.jpg sg.jpg sdfgdfsg.jpg fdgdgfg.jpg sdfg.jpg Thumbnailo009.jpg Thumbnailkoo.jpg ThumbnailCAPT1723.jpg The pretty committee 1.jpg alicia and dylan.jpg Cliqueies.jpg Kristen alicia dylan.jpg Pcdadad.jpg Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu.jpg ThumbnailCAL22HX5.jpg ThumbnailCAEP41EK.jpg ThumbnailCANVCSUW.jpg Clique phone call.jpg Aliciaandmassieatthesleepover.jpg ThumbnailCACJT7CJ.jpg kbs.jpg Leesh.PNG|Alicia's Graphic Novel counterpart Thumbnail (4).jpg Thumbnail (1).jpg Briarwoodwall.jpg Window.jpg Massdyllicclai.jpg Massleesh.jpg Origclique3.jpg Bsd1.jpg Bsd.jpg Origclique2.jpg Origclique1.jpg Origclique.jpg leesh.jpg leeshdylkris.jpg 21.jpg Alicia-1-.jpg Image2.jpg Alicia_rivera.jpg Img-thing_(4).jpg Tumblr_lvb411Hq1N1r7oqmro2_500.gif Category:Female Characters Category:Characters in the Clique Series Category:MUCK girls Category:The Clique Series Category:The Pretty Committee Category:Alphas Category:OCD Girls Category:The Unbelievably Pretty Committee Members Category:Betas